Fly Away With Me
by MasterRoku 1776
Summary: AU. Hiccup learns the Truth about Dragons. Astrid finds out and wants to learn with him. But what happens when she finds out she is in an arranged marriage with someone she hates. The two decide to run away together, but someone fins out about their plan. Someone who also happens to have a secret. Terrible summary I know. But i promise it will get better... hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**AN: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. Alright so this is my go at a 'Hiccup and Astrid run away' fic. But it is not entirely my own. The first four to five chapters have been taken from Nightstar Fury's fic 'Something New', but with my own twist to them. He or she has given me permission to use some of their content to help ****start **** my story. So go and check he or she out. This story will have all the elements of HTTYD in it but for this story, I am adding some elements from the video game Skyrim: the Elder Scrolls. No story line, mostly just the magic and other things from the skills menu. (if you've played the game, you will get what I am saying.) thank you all very much and I hope you enjoy.**

-Astrid POV-

Berk is the island we live on in the Archipelago; it's often called the Isle of Berk. Around us are many other islands, inhabited by dragon and Vikings. There's a bit of a war between our two species, has been going on the last three hundred years or so I've been told. My name is Astrid Hofferson-blond hair and blue eyes, I'm seventeen years old and my weapon of choice is my double-headed ax. There's only a small group of us teens that are the same age: Snotlout Jorgenson, sixteen years old with black hair and blue eyes-prefers to use a hammer. Fishlegs Ingerman, sixteen with blond hair and green eyes-uses a dagger, not much of a fighter though. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, twin brother and sister-sixteen years old and both with blond hair and blue eyes. Ruffnut uses a spear, Tuffnut uses a mace.

Then there was Roku Turner. Roku was the tallest of us standing at about 5 foot 9. He had spiky black hair and emerald green eyes and was seventeen years old. He uses a bow and a sword. And although I hate to admit it, Roku was the strongest of us. Roku was sort of an orphan. His parents were killed by when he was little by an Outcast attack. Gothi, the village elder and sorcerer, decided to take him in and taught him the arcane arts. But that's not all that Roku can do. Not only was he a warrior and a mage, he was also a blacksmith and a thief. He could steal your underpants off your body and you wouldn't even notice till you were undressing for bed, which made him the go to person for stealth missions. He also happened to be the best friend of Berks future chief.

Finally, there was Hiccup Haddock. Auburn hair, green eyes, seventeen like myself and he was son of the chief to our tribe: the Hairy Hooligans.

Now, while Hiccup being son of our chief may sound great-the guy was anything but chief material, let alone Viking material. He was super skinny and tall, inventive although many of them failed, and he was smart but not much of a fighter. Hiccup's name was given to him because he was a runt when he was little and Viking tradition was to name the runt of the litter a _Hiccup_. Also, some of our parents believe that having a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Hiccup's full name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and likened the worst Viking Berk had ever seen, he was always teased and picked on by Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, not so much Fishlegs-but he did laugh with the others who laughed at Hiccup. Roku was always there to defend his friend. I never said much, I honestly felt bad for the guy. Son of the chief and not a single soul believed he had it in him to be chief when his father retired, other than Roku of course. As Heir to the tribe and island, Hiccup would start chief training when he turned eighteen and this was just one year away.

Tonight there had been a dragon raid-where they fly in to set things on fire and steal food. It was going well but Hiccup wasn't supposed to leave the forge on Gobber's, the blacksmith's, orders. Hiccup wasn't allowed out during raids, and he'd been working under Gobber since he was about five years old. Not many noticed it but I did, Hiccup was great with weapons. He could fix, build, and sharpen them perfectly-but not appreciated for all the work he did there. His nickname in the village was Hiccup the Useless-harsh name and untrue because Hiccup wasn't useless. He just hadn't found what he was good at yet, everyone was good at something and Hiccup would find his eventually. I personally felt like Stoick didn't have time for Hiccup-they were never seen together unless he was being yelled at like now. Hiccup left the forge, and got himself in trouble with a Monstrous Nightmare that his father had to save him from.

I sighed as we all ended up gathering around the main area-Hiccup was about to get scolded for his stunt because the torch pole snapped and destroyed a bunch of things. The first thing out of Hiccup's mouth was: _"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."_ instantly a bunch of people groaned hearing it. I just watched sadly-the poor guy never got a break. Sure what he said was really out there but who knows, maybe he did hit one but none of us saw it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roku with a calculating look on his face, but I decided to ignore it and turned back to Hiccup.

Hiccup was kind of invisible to the village unless something like this happened. Hiccup lost his mother when he was a baby, a dragon broke into the house and she was taken by it. Stoick searched but she was never found again-it's a lot of reason Stoick hates dragons. No one ever gave Hiccup a chance-he was probably good at a lot of things with all the time to himself. He was either at home or in the forge, sometimes in the Mead Hall where we had meals.

I watched Stoick grab Hiccup's arm and start walking him towards their house, Hiccup still going on about the Night Fury and suggesting we get a search party out to Raven Point to look for it. Stoick stopped and sighed, "Stop! Just...stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls. Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed,"

I saw Hiccup roll his eyes, "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding don't ya think?" was Hiccup's retort-I forced back a giggle, he was very sarcastic but in a good way. Roku on the other hand was laughing out loud at Hiccups joke.

"This isn't a joke. Hiccup. Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" Stoick said in defeat.

"I can't help myself. I see a dragon and I just have to kill it. It's...who I am, Dad." Hiccup mumbled some.

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them...get back to the house," Stoick began to walk off, "And make sure he gets there! I have his mess to clean up," the man ordered as Gobber came up and whacked Hiccup lightly in the back of the head-leading him to the house with. Roku not to far behind them. It was hard to watch, Stoick always just looked the other way, ignored his son and it was easy to see that it affected Hiccup a lot. I overheard Hiccup talking to Gobber and Roku about Stoick never listening to him, or that he was disappointed in him all the time. I heard him say that he just wanted to be one of us-meaning a fighter, a Viking. The door closed and usual clean up from the raid started.

(Next Day)

Today was good, we'd be starting dragon training! I'd been waiting forever for this-a chance to prove myself as one of Berk's best female warriors. As I entered the kill rings with the others, I saw Hiccup enter behind us holding a single head ax-he was in dragon training too? Guess it wouldn't be so bad, maybe he'd find what he was good at here. Maybe he had hidden talent none of us had ever seen before, Hiccup did a lot of observing and he knew weapons like the back of his hand. Gobber was explaining that the recruit who did best would win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the village, then went on to release a Gronckle without warning. It was hectic. The twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were all out within the first seven minutes. It was just Hiccup, Roku and I, I moved to avoid a blast and Hiccup's shield was hit, knocked from his hands as he tried to chase it and the Gronckle enclosed on him. I actually got a little worried.

The Gronckle boxed him in against the wall, I heard Gobber yell for him in fear and rush over as the Gronckle opened it's mouth forming a blast. Gobber hooked it's mouth and the blast went right over Hiccup-the boy sat there panting, clearly afraid that he was almost killed.

"Remember. A dragon will always," he turned to Hiccup now, "Always go for the kill." I saw a strange look on Hiccup's face. One of...curiousness and confusion. I didn't understand, wasn't he just scared out of his wits about dying? After class, I saw Hiccup head towards the forest. My own curiosity winning, I followed him but lost track when he disappeared behind a rock. I gave up and went back to the village and didn't see Hiccup again until dinnertime. He looked miserable and in thought. We all ended up leaving him there alone with Roku to read over the Dragon Manual. A book holding information about every type of dragon we knew about currently.

(A Few Days Later)

Another training session over, we were all tired and heading to the hall to relax and talk about thing. But not Hiccup, I watched him head the opposite direction towards the forest with a shield...and a fish? What in the name of Thor would he need either of those things for? I decided I'd follow him again so I stayed about ten feet behind him as he moved through the forest-nothing shocked me more when I saw him enter a spot between two rocks and look around. I moved higher to get a better look, just below the rocks was a small cove-it was close to twelve or maybe fifteen feet from ground level up. Inside were trees, a small pond, grass, rocks...it was beautiful actually but why would Hiccup come here?

I watched him throw the fish in, then try to get past the two rocks with the shield-which ended up getting stuck there. He sighed heavily and moved under it, grabbing the fish again and moving inside cautiously. I didn't understand what he was doing, then something caught my eye. A black creature creeping over a rock formation and stalking Hiccup almost menacingly. I wanted to warn him but also wanted to know what was going on. As this beast stood, I saw it to be a dragon. All black, lighter patches around it's belly and on it's sides. Green eyes with black irises. Four legs, tail, big wings. I realized then and there-I was looking at a Night Fury!

A dragon likened to be the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, even the dragon manual had nothing on it. I recall from training Hiccup had been asking about Night Furies, asking how to sneak up on one and Gobber telling him that no one had ever met a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale. In the manual, all it said was to hide and pray the dragon didn't find you. I found myself wondering if Hiccup was about to die being in this thing's presence. I watched Hiccup flinch in fear as the dragon came down to ground level, sniffing curiously but staying very alert and cautious. Hiccup held out the fish to it, it inched closer then backed up growling. Hiccup flinched more as he opened his vest revealing his dagger, the dragon growled in a pounce position. Hiccup only took it off his belt and tossed it in the pond with his foot and much to my surprise I saw the dragon sit back on it's back legs, wider eyes and looking at Hiccup who offered the fish again.

This time the Night Fury moved closer right in front of Hiccup. "Huh...Toothless? Could have sworn you had," Hiccup's sentence was cut short when I saw the dragon's fangs drop down and snatch the fish from his hands and gulp it down in two bites then licked it's lips contently, "teeth..." Hiccup finished. I wanted to laugh, that was kind of cute actually. I watched the dragon move closer again, Hiccup tripped and fell back on his butt trying to get away-him saying he didn't have anymore for the dragon. I gasped silently seeing the dragon spit half of the fish back up and into Hiccup's lap, then sat back again staring intently.

Hiccup seemed to be confused and lift the fish up, I understood now that the dragon was sharing with him. How odd for a dragon to act this way and Hiccup didn't seem scared at all. I watched Hiccup take a bite of the fish, and swallow it-then almost throw it back up but kept that down too. Hiccup smiled at the dragon and it...smiled back to him, a gummy one. So Night Furies had retractable teeth-interesting to know. Hiccup tried to reach for it and the dragon growled and glided off to another spot in the cove, I wondered why it didn't just fly away. The Night Fury singed the ground with it's fire and laid there, it noticed Hiccup moved close again and seemed to huff and ignore him while closing it's eyes and using it's tail to cover it's face.

This is when I noticed that the left tail fin had been torn off and it hit me: this was the Night Fury that Hiccup said he had shot down! He really had done it-I was beside myself with the shock and continued to watch the two. Hiccup tried to touch the tail and the dragon wasn't having it. Hiccup quickly moved away as the dragon lazily wandered to another spot. I just watched as the hours got later-nearing sunset now. I should be back in the village but wanted to know what was going on with Hiccup and this dragon. I saw Hiccup sit on a rock with a stick and start doodling in the dirt, it looked like the Night Fury's face. I then saw the dragon make it's way over to him-sit right beside to watch. I actually did smile when I saw the dragon grab a sapling and start making random lines in the dirt-seemed like it was trying to draw with the sapling in it's mouth.

Hiccup got up and looked at everything curiously, accidentally stepping on a line and earning a growl from the dragon so he stepped off and the dragon calmed. Hiccup tried again two more times to get the same reactions, and then I watched him just move about the lined-careful not to step on any. Hiccup ended up right in front of the dragon, back to it's chest and I worried what would happen, he'd never gotten this close before. Hiccup turned slow and faced it, he tried to touch but the dragon growled turning it's head slightly. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes, turning his head and looking away-slowly extending his hand with the palm out. My eyes widened as I saw the dragon lean in and close it's eyes then press it's snout to Hiccup's hand and the two held that for only a moment before Hiccup looked back at it, the dragon opened it's eyes and pulled away with a huff then walked off.

I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. Hiccup actually...touched a dragon, a Night Fury and it didn't kill him! Unable to hold my tongue, I made my way down and inside the same way he had. "What did you just do!" I asked quickly, I'd never seen him have such a fearful look in his eyes before.

"As-Astrid!" he said quickly. "What...are you...doing here?"

"I followed you after training, I wanted to know where you'd been disappearing too. Is...that the Night Fury you said you shot down?" I asked rather excitedly.

"Y-yeah...he's...kind of trapped here because he lost his tail fin..." Hiccup replied.

"He let you touch him! I've never seen that before, no dragon lets a human touch them! What did you do to let him?..." I asked curiously.

"I-I don't know...I just...showed him I wasn't afraid of him, I trusted him not to hurt me...and looks like he did the same to me...A-are you going to tell anyone?" Hiccup asked shyly.

"You should! This is amazing, so many things could change if you did. You touched a Night Fury and LIVED, Hiccup!" I exclaimed smiling.

"No...no I can't...they'd...kill him, Astrid. It's not...fair he has to die because others wouldn't understand..." Hiccup replied.

"Understand what?" I questioned. It was then that Hiccup went on to tell me about sneaking out of his father's house the morning after that raid where he said he shot down a Night Fury and finding the dragon tied up in his bola. Hiccup explained that he was going to kill it and saw fear in it's eyes, that he couldn't kill him because he looked as scared as Hiccup was. I learned that Hiccup let the Night Fury go and it pounced him, it stared him down and Hiccup was scared to die-but the dragon only roared in his face and then took off. Hiccup continued to tell me that he went looking for the Night Fury again after Gobber said dragons always go for the kill. Since then, Hiccup had been coming back to check on him-knowing he was trapped in the cove because he couldn't fly out. "I see...so you don't think anyone would listen to you if you tried to explain to them that dragon's...aren't dangerous and they are just as scared of us as we are of them?"

"Nobody listens to me as it is, not even my dad. It's just better not to say anything...I'm going to try to find a way to get him out of here. I don't want him to die because of me," Hiccup sighed.

"I listened to you, Hiccup. I saw it with my own eyes and...I want to help you," I said softly.

"You want to help me?" Hiccup asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, with this...helping him get out and free. I won't tell anyone, I swear. I'll help anyway I can...seeing this-I don't think I can hurt dragons or fight them, I see what you see now. It's not fair we kill them when they just survive like we do..." I lowered my head a bit.

"You'd...really keep this a secret, help me help him?" Hiccup asked me, I nodded again. He sighed closing his eyes, "Alright. But we can't be seen together-people will start questioning it...so when you see me coming here, give it like ten minutes until you follow..."

"I'll do that. We should get back though, don't want them sending the village after us." I suggested.

"You go first, I'll follow and come out another way..." Hiccup informed, I smiled.

"Um...I don't really know the way-I was...following you here," I admitted.

"Alright I'll walk you to the edge, then you enter the village alone, I'm going around to end up at my father's house..." Hiccup told me.

"Okay, lead the way then." From there, we walked back-talking a little bit on ideas to get the dragon out of the cove-wouldn't be easy since he couldn't fly but Hiccup seemed to think he could build something to help him. I was intrigued by it and he said could watch as long as we weren't seen together. Reaching the edge of the forest, I went ahead of him and looked back to see he was already gone. Little did Astrid know that a third party was watching her and hiccup.

(Next Few Weeks)

Hiccup was very inventive and I was beyond shocked when I saw his first idea-a leather dragon tail with metal rods and connectors that would allow it to open and close. Apparently he built it right after Gobber finished a story about how he lost his leg and arm. As I'd promised, I told no one about the meetings in the cove with Hiccup. The very first one with the leather tail had been interesting. Hiccup brought an entire basket of fish, even gave the dragon a name: Toothless. We learned that Toothless didn't like eels. The first attempt with the tail: terrifying but Hiccup continued to add on to it over the last few weeks. The tail couldn't open on it's own, learned that by poor Hiccup getting taken on a ride-holding on to Toothless's tail. Toothless was able to fly if Hiccup opened it himself and adjusted it.

Obviously he couldn't continue to ride the tail-this brought him to the idea of having a saddle and piece of rope to open the tail. Also ended with not working. The ideas continued until eventually, Hiccup built and entire rig with cables, peddles, saddle, tail. I couldn't believe he'd made such a creation but it had been yet to be tested. More in the last few weeks as the new modifications were made to the tail, is that Hiccup became quite the sensation in training and then among the village. Learning Toothless didn't like eels helped against a Zippleback where Hiccup backed it into it's pen with his hands, later on I discovered it was because he had an eel under his vest.

More tricks consisted of a special grass that made a Gronckle drop in delight after Hiccup rubbed it's nose. He also knew a pressure point to bring a dragon down-not hurt it, just paralyzed them slightly. And I saw him using a little sunbeam on the ground to get a Terrible Terror into it's pen. All things he learned while working with Toothless. It was amazing to see and today was the test flight with the rig, I was excited and nervous for him.

"Be careful up there," I offered lightly, keeping my distance. Toothless knew I was there but didn't seem to like me very much. Seemed reasonable-Hiccup earned his trust, not me. I was more...tolerated because Hiccup told Toothless I wouldn't hurt him.

"No promises..." he shrugged and got on Toothless's back in the saddle and positioned his feet. We were trying this near the sea stacks. Out of village eyesight. That was all we needed, to be caught together and then also have it come out Hiccup was RIDING a dragon, a Night Fury no less. Hiccup had a piece of paper with him, something for the tails positioning. "Alright bud, let's take this nice and slow..." he told the dragon, I thought it was cute-the little friendship they had. Toothless darted off down the stack and I only prayed this went well.

I watched closely as they went under a rock formation, then crashed into stacks twice, they flew right up and doing well. Until Hiccup's cheat sheet flew off, he caught it and his restraints holding him to Toothless released and they separated. I watched in horror-he was gonna die. No way he'd survive the fall into the freezing cold waters from that height. However, I was proven wrong when he grabbed the saddle and pulled himself back on, locking back in place. I watched closer as they neared narrow stacks together. Hiccup didn't have time to read the sheet, he tossed it and winged the entire maze on instinct. I couldn't believe it! He did it, he made it so Toothless could fly! Well, not without him he couldn't but regardless-Hiccup built a working dragon tail!

"You did it!" I said happily as they landed on the stack, I hugged him tightly. I don't know where it came from but I did, I pulled back with a slight blush. "Wow, I can't believe it works! And you rode him, it's gotta be amazing to be up there and flying..." I breathed out.

"Want to find out for yourself?" he asked me. I blinked wondering what he meant, he got back on Toothless and offered his hand to me. "Do you trust me, Astrid?"

"I-I do, Hiccup...but I don't think...Toothless wants me on him," I replied nervously.

"You have to earn his trust, you said you saw how I did it...why don't you try the same?" Hiccup suggested. I glanced at Toothless and took a deep breath, as I carefully placed down my ax and daggers then moved in front of Toothless who started growling a bit. I looked at Hiccup for help but he just urged me to go ahead. I looked at Toothless again and closed my eyes turning my head with my palm out. It took a moment but I felt a scaled snow against it-opening my eyes I saw it to be Toothless's and his eyes were closed too. Did that mean it worked? I earned his trust. Toothless opened his eyes and pulled back some, he gave a slight head nod to me and I looked at Hiccup again. "He'll let you on him now," he said offering his hand again.

I took his hand as he pulled me on Toothless's back behind him, I wrapped me arms around his waist and held on. Toothless darted off into the sky-I was terrified at first but soon we were flying towards the sunset, I looked around to see clouds so I reached for one and smiled wide-this was amazing! Toothless took us up past the cloud cover and it was the night sky already, stars and a few more clouds. While enjoying the flight, a glow caught my eye-I looked over to see the Northern Lights on our left. My heart skipped a beat as I held onto Hiccup, lying my head on his shoulder and smiling. Nothing beat this. Nothing at all. I was falling for him, for Hiccup. Stoick was right, Hiccup wasn't a dragon killer. He was a dragon trainer, a dragon rider.

Hiccup took us over Berk, a sight to see from the sky. We got my weapons again and then we landed in the cove afterwards. Hiccup and I got off as I just threw my arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "Okay, that was amazing...breathtakingly amazing."

"You're welcome...but...why did you kiss me?" Hiccup blinked.

"Because I like you, Hiccup. All this, you...it's incredible. I love being around you, and Toothless...I've never had more fun in my life. This...it's you. The real you. This is who you are...and I want to be with the real you. If you'll...have me?" Astrid blushed deeply. Hiccup's eyes widened some, maybe he didn't like me? Finally he smiled at me and took my hand in his. The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't see a dark figure dart away from the coves edge.

"Well, if this is who you really want...how can I deny you? I like you too, always had a crush on you since I was like thirteen..." Hiccup admitted. I smiled. "Would you...like to be my girlfriend, Astrid?"

"I would, Hiccup...on one condition..." I teased slightly as he arched a brow, "I want you to teach me how to train and ride my own dragon. Will you? Please?"

"Alright, we'll have to be careful though. And I got to find one for you, the only ones on Berk are in the ring-locked up. Might not be so easy...but we will get you your own dragon to train and ride," Hiccup nodded. I beamed happily and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow, Toothless." his dragon friend snorted at him and went to the pond for a drink-then onto the small cave to sleep. Hiccup helped me out of the cove and we walked back hand in hand to the village. I was so happy, I was Hiccup's girlfriend. No one would ever believe it, and he was going to teach me how to train and ride a dragon. Life was really good for me right now, was for Hiccup too. He finally found what he was good at: seeing things that were different. Seeing the truth.

**AN: again a disclaimer. Most of this is not my words. Nightstar fury has been gracious enough to allow me to use their words to help ****start**** my story. I have only edited it to better fit my stories plot line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own How to train your Dragon nor do I own Something New by Nightstar Fury. **

~Normal POV~

Hiccup had never woken up happier knowing he had two best friends, and a girlfriend. He was sure until the day he died-he would always be hated and alone and never knowing why. Hiccup was supposed to start chief training with his father in a year but Hiccup didn't want to become chief, it wasn't his thing. In fact, up until Hiccup met Toothless and the two earned the each other's trust-he never knew what his thing was. For Thor's sake, Hiccup built a working dragon tail that allowed Toothless to fly again, of course it only worked if he rode on him and controlled the positioning of said tail. Either way, Hiccup knew what he was good at now-thanks to Astrid spying on him. Hiccup found out that he was good at making people see that humans and dragons weren't all that different aside from how they looked and sounded. Emotions and expressions, feelings-both species were the same. Hiccup's thing was showing people the truth.

Why didn't Hiccup kill the downed Night Fury? Because as Hiccup was about to plunge a dagger into it's heart in order to prove to his father he was a Viking to gain acceptance-Hiccup caught sight of the dragon's eyes which showed fear first and then the accepting it's death. Hiccup couldn't do it, Hiccup knew how it felt to be defenseless and unable to fight back. Hiccup couldn't and wouldn't kill the Night Fury. It wasn't fair a creature had to die in order for Hiccup be liked, noticed, accepted. The tables turned though when Hiccup decided to let the dragon go, it pounced him and Hiccup knew from legend that the Night Fury did not let it's victims live. However, as Hiccup feared his own death-accepted it would happen, the dragon just roared in his face then darted off. It let him live, just like Hiccup had let the dragon live.

After a lot of investigating, Hiccup learned that him shooting the dragon down cost the dragon it's flight-trapping it in the cove just below Raven Point on Berk. It would never fly again without the left tail fin. Hiccup earned the dragon's trust by showing he wasn't afraid, wanting to understand. Then the dragon now dubbed as Toothless-showed the same. A bond between them formed of mutual trust when they made contact. That's when Astrid showed up-or she'd already been there and watching the whole scene play out. Hiccup thought he was dead because she'd tell on him but instead, she was just as curious and interested. So for the last few weeks, Hiccup worked on the tail-Astrid watching intently and seeing the many failed trials. Finally by the end of the third week, Hiccup nailed it by creating an entire rig to ride and control the tail.

That event was terrifying to test out but worth it because he'd done it! And he even managed to take Astrid on a incredibly romantic flight, one that when they got back-she kissed him and said she liked him a lot-this led to them beginning a relationship and Hiccup agreeing to teach her how to ride her own dragon. They still had to be careful though, a lot of people would get very suspicious as to why the popular daughter of house Hofferson was suddenly dating the runt, disaster son of the chief to house Haddock. Granted-it wasn't unheard of. In Viking traditions, the son or daughter of the chief would eventually have to marry and produce an heir during their time of chiefdom. The way it worked was that the chief's child had the house with the most power, in this case it was Hiccup's. Then he was eligible to be under contract to any other female of marrying age which was about sixteen.

For Hiccup's age, Astrid and Ruffnut were the only two females on Berk he'd be eligible to marry. However, most Vikings were set up under contracts. Stoick would have to agree to pay the bride price set by the female's family in order for Hiccup to marry Astrid. Then normally-the parents would handle all arrangements and the two under contract would marry within three months of contract negotiations ending, also they would marry on Frigga's day-on the island of Frig which was just Southeast of Berk. If nothing happened with the females on Berk, the invitation would be extended to all daughters of age around the Archipelago-they'd come forwards as suitors for Hiccup to choose from and the contract process would begin and hope it worked. In truth, there was a lot in picking a wife. That's why Hiccup hoped his father would let him marry Astrid. He didn't think it would be a problem, as the chief's son: he had first pick in bride. The only problem that could arise was if someone else stepped in and paid the bride price before Hiccup's father could.

Hiccup would talk to his father when he returned from another dragon's nest search-sure to be another failed one but that wasn't Hiccup's problem. Today, Hiccup was happy to wake up and be member of the tribe. Being up before the sun, Hiccup took a bath and got himself dressed wearing his brown pants, leather boots, long sleeve green tunic top, little bit of leather armor on the chest, and shoulders-his own creation. By the time he was done, the sun was up and people were making their way to the Mead Hall for breakfast. When he reached it, he saw Astrid waiting by the door for him-he greeted her with a kiss on the hand, effectively making her blush.

"Good morning, milady," he smiled.

"Morning dragon boy," Astrid replied-her nickname for him because of his dragon skills. "So, this is where we show everyone we're together?" she inquired.

"We can if you like," Hiccup answered, Astrid took his hand as they walked inside the hall bringing silence to it seeing the two hand in hand. Astrid and Hiccup ignored it, they moved to the table where the other teens were and sat down quietly.

"Holy Thor...you're with Hiccup, Astrid?" Ruffnut asked right away.

"I am...He...asked me last night and I said yes." Astrid responded.

"Why him, he's just a twig and can't fight to save himself let alone protect you..." Snotlout huffed.

"I'm not with him for strength or looks. I'm with him because I like him. He's smart, brave, wise, inventive, and incredibly artistic." Astrid retorted coldly to Snotlout who was always making a play for her. Maybe now that she had a boyfriend, he'd back off.

Just then, Roku walked into the hall. Roku made his way up to the table. He stopped and looked between Hiccup, Astrid and their conjoined hands.

"You two dating?" He asked the couple.

"I asked her last night and she said yes." Hiccup replied to his friend.

"About damn time." Roku said as he sat down and grabbed some biscuits.

"WHAT" The table said in unison.

"You guys are obviously in love with each other. I had a feeling that you two would end up together, I just didn't know when." Roku replied.

"Don't forget you kids have trainin' today. Top two recruits will face off to determine who kills the nightmare," Gobber announced walking by them. Breakfast ran smoothly, quiet and many asking when Hiccup and Astrid became a thing-or when she started showing an interest in little Hiccup Haddock. Towards the end, Stoick stormed in and spotted him.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" he boomed, Hiccup winced a bit and looked over while his father came over to him. "You've been keeping secrets..." Hiccup froze a bit, had he found out about Toothless? "Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" his father asked. Hiccup looked at Astrid as she bit her bottom lip. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small flicker of fear flash across Roku's face. "Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it!"

"Oh, Dad...I-I'm sorry..." Hiccup said quickly.

"Sorry! For what? I was hoping for this!" Stoick smiled as he hugged Hiccup tightly. Okay, clearly he and his father weren't talking about the same thing. "Years of being the worst viking Berk has ever seen-you really had me going, son! I'll admit, I almost gave up on ya. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about..." Stoick sat down at the table as Hiccup was quiet. His father was excited about him doing well in dragon training-he didn't know about Toothless or him and Astrid being together. "Oh, almost forget. I have something for you-to keep you safe for today's test..." Stoick pulled out a helmet, two horns curved up on the side.

"Thanks, Dad..." Hiccup said uneasily.

"Your mother would want you to have it, it's half of her breast plate." Hiccup instantly removed his hand from the top of the metal, "Matching set," he tapped his own helmet. "Keeps her...keeps her close..." Hiccup didn't know what to say to him. He'd never been this excited or happy around him before-them actually talking? Not something Hiccup was used too doing.

"W-well, I...better go get ready..." Hiccup said quickly. "I'll...see you tonight?" Stoick nodded his head.

"Yes, of course. Um, good talk...I'll see you tonight son." Stoick then got up, patted Hiccup's back some and headed out. Hiccup groaned some plopping down-now what did he do. His father was actually proud of him for once and it was all based on a lie. Astrid rubbed his back some.

"Let's go for a walk, Hiccup...clear your mind a bit?" Astrid offered. Hiccup nodded as he got to his feet and left the hall with Astrid linked to his arm. Snotlout only glared, he couldn't believe that Astrid was with Hiccup-she was supposed to be with him! He instantly got up and went to see his father-he knew how to get her, he just had to convince his mother and father first.

Little did Snotlout know was that Roku was watching him with a curious eye.

(In The Ring)

Hiccup and Astrid reached the ring, it was already all set up for the test today. It would be against a dragon, and the one who could get the dragon back in it's cage or disable it for lack of a better word would win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village. No one knew who the top two recruits were either, it would be announced when the test started in two hours.

"It'll be okay, Hiccup." Astrid told him.

"Gods I hope you're right, Astrid...I have to get Toothless off the island, he can't just stay trapped here...my only option is to fly him off and leave him somewhere else-then sail back to Berk...I'll do it tonight." Hiccup sighed, he didn't want to lose his friend but he couldn't risk him being on Berk. Astrid nodded understanding, it was too dangerous for them to have dragons-especially with Stoick back and all over Hiccup about how well he was doing.

(Two Hours Later)

All the students stood in the ring, the village was standing the outside of it and cheering as Gobber came in with Gothi and Stoick. "Gothi will decide the two recruits who will complete!" Stoick announced as Gothi-the village elder- raised her staff and pointed to Astrid first, and then Hiccup. Both of them went wide eyed at the selection, they had to complete against each other for the honor-which neither of could do. They didn't want to kill dragons anymore-there was no need too, especially if Hiccup could show them how to train them. Things would be more beneficial to them to work with the dragons over hurting them. Nobody saw it but Roku had a look of relief on his face.

"You two will be facing off against the Deadly Nadder, grab your weapon of choice and get ready." Gobber instructed leaving them in the ring and the others.

"What are we gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"Just do what you gotta do. Let me get cornered, I'll use the pressure point. You use the grass but make it look like you hit her with the shield...then they won't know who did what-we'll tie break and figure out something else out..." Hiccup whispered to her, Astrid nodded as they split off to get their weapons. Astrid got her ax and a shield, Hiccup put on his helmet and got a dagger. It's the only way he could make it seem like the both did something but no one knowing which one of them delivered the blow. The Nadder was released and they got ready, they dodged a few times to avoid spines. Hiccup got her attention she went after him. Astrid watched and ran over, the two had their eyes met and understand the look. Astrid pulled the grass out, Hiccup reached for the dragon's neck and then the dragon dropped with it's eyes closed.

"Um...who won?" Fishlegs asked as they looked to Gothi now.

"She says...she will discuss with the council and let the chief now after dinner," Gobber informed after reading the runes Gothi wrote in the sand. Hiccup and Astrid sighed in relief-it wasn't a tie but at least they had some time to figure something out. After that was over, they left the right-shaking hands to show good sportsmanship and then they shared a light kiss. Stoick blinked a bit.

"Are you two...datin'?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, Dad...we are. Started last night..." Hiccup smiled some.

"Ah, good for yew two then." Stoick smiled then walked away.

"Wanna go to the cove for a bit?" Astrid asked him, he nodded then glanced to the Nadder who was beginning to wake up. The others had dispersed, it was just them now. The Nadder got up slow and wandered towards them-sniffing her slightly. Astrid tensed a bit.

"It's okay, she's just...getting to know you. I think she wants to be your friend because you didn't hurt her," Hiccup smiled. The Nadder squawked some and nudged against Astrid, "I think we just found you your dragon," he told her.

"Really, would she accept me?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Its all trust," Hiccup informed, Astrid smiled. "We gotta sneak her out of here and get her to the cove,"

"How are we gonna do that?" Astrid asked. Hiccup thought a moment then smiled with an idea. "Find the Night Fury in the cove that way, his name is Toothless." the Nadder nodded and took off out of the ring, hiding low in the forest. "There we go, now we get there and I'll start your training. The bonding and trusting isn't hard, flying will be a challenge. Luckily for you...I like those," Hiccup smiled to her, she kissed his cheek as they darted off into the forest while holding hands. Little did they know they were being followed.

(The Cove)

Once they reached the cove, it began with Astrid earning the Nadder's trust-the same way she earned Toothless's. By showing no fear, the Nadder accepted her just as Hiccup assumed she would. The riding was a bit harder because Stormfly-the name Astrid gave her Nadder-didn't have a saddle and Hiccup promised he'd work on one for her over time, since they had to be careful. For the meantime, they were using a blanket and some rope. Hiccup was able to teach her how to get Stormfly to crouch for Astrid to get on her and hold on tightly, then he taught her how to take off, balance, take turns and what not. It wasn't a lot but she knew how to fly basic in just a few short hours. They took a flight during sunset again-loving it, they kissed and left their dragons in the cove with some fish before returning to the village.

"That was amazing...I can't believe I have my own dragon, and know how to fly her! Thank you," Astrid giggled as they made their way through the forest together.

"I know, it's awesome...I'm glad we can share this together, Astrid but...we can't keep it up forever. We either have to tell everyone or take the dragons away," Hiccup sighed heavily.

"I don't think I could part with Stormfly, it's a weird feeling with her-like she's my best friend...I don't want to lose that feeling of security, protection, friendship...know what I mean?" Astrid asked.

"I do. I feel it with Toothless...but we can't just hide them in the cove-it's not fair to them." Hiccup nodded while the continued walking while the village was coming into the sight.

"So are we going to try and get them to see the truth?" Astrid questioned.

"It's all we can do," Hiccup replied.

"And if they don't listen?" Astrid glanced over.

"We'll have to part with the dragons to keep them safe-we'll likely get exiled from the island. Let me try to get them to see, I don't want you getting kicked off Berk over this...I was always an outcast-it wouldn't be anything new for me to be hated and people pretending I don't exist," Hiccup closed his eyes.

"No, we do this together, Hiccup. If they kick you off, I'm going too." Astrid said firmly. Hiccup smiled some as they were reaching her house, he kissed her lightly as she moved to the door.

"Let's not worry about it right now, when the time comes-we'll handle it." Hiccup told her, she nodded. "See you at dinner?" Astrid nodded and entered her house, Hiccup continued walking to his.

(Haddock House)

Walking into his Dad's house, he saw him sitting at the table-head snapping up when Hiccup entered. "There you are!" he said quickly.

"Sorry, Dad. Astrid and I were...taking a walk together and lost track of time, sat on the beach for a while..." Hiccup shrugged.

"Fine, fine. That's okay, I'm so proud of how you did today!" Stoick smiled wide.

"Uh...thanks..." Hiccup nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I have have good news for you, Gothi and Gobber came by while you were gone...and you were chosen to kill the Nightmare! You won the honor, Hiccup!" Stoick said excitedly as Hiccup's eyes widened-he won the honor? "And you get you to do it tomorrow morning right after breakfast!" he added. Tomorrow!? He didn't have time to make a plan to get out of this and judging by how his father was acting right now-he'd never listen to Hiccup about the truth regarding dragons. He was at a loss, what did he do? He didn't want to kill a dragon, he didn't want to hide Toothless-that was his best friend. Hiccup bit his lower lip as Stoick hugged him. Hiccup only had one choice; he had to leave Berk with Toothless. To keep his friend safe and get away from the killing, he had to run away. It would break Astrid's heart-but what choice did he have?

(Hofferson House)

Astrid was relaxing in her room, today had been amazing. Hiccup helped her train and ride her own dragon-she loved Stormfly and couldn't imagine a life without her in it. "Astrid dear, can you come down a moment?" her mother called.

"Coming!" Astrid replied as she headed down the stairs to see her parents sitting at the table there. "What's up?"

"Sweetheart...um..." her mother, Asvilla Hofferson, began nervously, Astrid didn't like the look in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked slower now, her smile fading.

"You know that when you turned sixteen...we set your bride price for marriage contract purposes, and told you that any male of the same age willing to pay it could have your hand in marriage, remember?" her father, Asmund Hofferson said.

"Yeah? Did...Hiccup's Dad come forward to start a contract for Hiccup and I?" Astrid asked now.

"No baby, another man wants your hand and willing to pay double the bride price to have you..." Asvilla said, Astrid felt her chest tighten. Someone else wanted to marry her?! "The Jorgenson boy, his father came to us early with a drawn up contract for your hand and willing to pay double the price we set for you to be married to Snotlout in two months...we...accepted it." Astrid's eyes widened.

"What! No...NO! I refuse! I don't love him, I love Hiccup. Talk to Stoick or let me talk to Hiccup...I don't want to marry Snotlout, please...!" she pleaded as tears formed.

"You know it doesn't work that way-he already paid half of it. We finalize things tomorrow and you will be Snotlout's fiancée," Asmund replied.

"NO!" Astrid rushed out of the house and up towards Hiccup's-which sat on the hill near the Mead Hall-only to run right into Hiccup himself.

"Astrid? Hey, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Sn-Snotlout's...dad came to my parents with a contract for marriage, he's willing to pay...double their price for me...and my parents...accepted it!" Astrid cried against him.

"What...no. Let me talk to my dad...maybe he can stop it?" Hiccup insisted quickly.

"No, it's too late. Spitelout already paid half...I'm locked in and tomorrow I'll be...engaged to him, to Snotlout...and married in two months..." Astrid whimpered against him. "I don't want this...I want you," Hiccup held her close to him. He wouldn't make this any better when he told her that he was planning to run away so they had to break up anyway. He wanted her too, he didn't want to leave her and then an idea struck him. He put his hands on her arms and stared into her eyes.

"Astrid. I'm leaving Berk tonight. I'm running away," Hiccup said to her as her eyes widened some, "Runaway with me," he smiled.

"Ru-Runaway with you?" Astrid asked, Hiccup nodded. "Wait, what do you mean you're leaving tonight?"

"I was chosen to kill the Nightmare by Gothi. You know I can't and won't, so I'm leaving tonight with Toothless. Runaway with me, and you won't have to marry Snotlout, you can keep Stormfly...and we can be together, forever. No one can tear us apart if there's no us around for people to interfere. Let's leave, together and start a new life all our own. Come with me, Astrid..." Hiccup told her.

Astrid's shocked eyes turned soft, a smile on her lips. "I will, Hiccup." she said to him quickly.

"We have to make it look like we said goodbye to one another. Get home, pack a bag with a few sets of clothes. Get an shield and your ax along with a bedroll, blanket, and pillow. Meet me in the cove at midnight and we'll get the hell outta here and live our own lives together," Hiccup told her, she nodded as they hugged. Astrid kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Hiccup." Astrid whispered.

"I love you too, Astrid. See you in about six hours," Hiccup replied. The split apart and returned to their homes-this was it. They were both leaving Berk tonight with their dragon in order to have a life together, to stay together and be happy. Neither of them could wait and neither of them were going to look back. They were going to start a new life, together. What the two did not notice was that a silhouette darting in the direction of Gothi's house.

**AN: my plot line will be starting real soon. I once again would like to thank Nightstar Fury for allowing me to use his or her content.**


	3. Roku's Secret

**AN: I am still alive. Anyway, here is another chapter with borrowed content, but this one will have my content as well. Oh and before any of you start yelling at me about adding skyrim magic and other things into this, that it doesn't go with the story. Well you are reading about a boy who tamed a Dragon. ….Need I say more? DISCLAIMER- I do not own HTTYD nor do I own Nightstar Furys words.**

~Normal POV~

Astrid still couldn't believe her parents agreed to a contract with the Jorgenson family-it had never been done before. Hofferson's couldn't stand Jorgenson's and both families knew that about the other one. Astrid knew why Spitelout would suddenly come forward and offer double the bride price in order to secure the contract, because of Snotlout being jealous that she was dating Hiccup now. Snotlout would never make such a bold move like this unless he was desperate to have her and this would be the only way he could get her. A marriage contract-something she couldn't get out of without extenuating circumstances such as her being unable to produce children-she knew she could because all females of the village had to be checked for child bearing when they were old enough to be under contract for marriage.

When Astrid left her house so upset, she was gonna go to Hiccup and beg him to beg his father to start a contract between her and Hiccup. The only other way out of the contract was for someone else to offer a high bride price or object to the marriage under another law. There was one that said the chief's child could pick who they wanted to marry. Hiccup being the chief of the son could have first pick in bride, Astrid was going to ask Hiccup to marry her then if Hiccup said yes-Stoick could talk to her parents before tomorrow and then she'd be engaged to Hiccup to marry in two months. However, in a turn of events Hiccup also had a brig problem he couldn't get out of: he had been chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow morning so he was planning to runaway.

What shocked her the most was him asking her to come along and they could have a life of their own with no one trying to tear them apart, and they could keep their draconic friends. The original idea had been to just get the dragons of Berk-but Hiccup just jumped it, saying he was willing to leave in order to keep his friend safe. It made sense, Toothless couldn't fly without Hiccup so even if Hiccup left him on another island, he could be in danger unable to fly. Also, if they had sent the dragons away, they were still stuck there and Astrid would be forced to marry Snotlout if Stoick didn't agree to pay a higher price than Spitelout in order for her to marry Hiccup. And they'd be stuck to kill dragons with the others-Hiccup's idea made sense in more ways than one. Astrid loved Hiccup and he loved her back-they both loved their dragons knowing the truth. All Astrid could do in order to stay happy was run away with him.

When Astrid returned to her house, the time was 6:30pm-it was dark and most everyone was at the Mead Hall for dinner. Perfect time for her to pack her things up so she could leave with Hiccup tonight. Astrid went to her closet and pulled out a medium sized bag, opening it up and then pulling out outfits to take with her. Only five sets consisting of the either a blue, gray, black, or red shirt, then a skirt, leggings of black, blue, or gray in color. She also packed an extra set of shoulder armor, and the spiked piece that went around her waist and hung over her shirt, she grabbed another set of boots then her warmer wear for the harsher winter months-these clothes were lined to have more fur for warmth on her shoulders, a hood, and skirt. When the bag was packed she got her uncle Finn's shield, then her ax set on the bed beside her bag. Next Astrid grabbed her sleeping roll, two blankets-a light and heavy one, then of course a pillow that she stuffed in smaller bag together.

Double checking it all, Astrid nodded and hid everything in the closet until it would be time to go. She would have to sneak out after her parents went to bed around 11pm. Astrid took a deep breath, this was it, she was leaving Berk tonight with Hiccup on Stormfly while he flew Toothless. Astrid didn't know where they would go or how they would survive but between herself and Hiccup with dragons on their side-they would figure it out together. Astrid left her house and moved to the Mead Hall-she and Hiccup would have to act like they broke up for the act of things but in just a few short hours, it wouldn't matter anymore. They'd be off Berk and together where nobody could tear them apart, especially over jealousy.

(Mead Hall)

Hiccup was one of the last people to enter the hall, he'd just finished packing his things up and hiding them in his closet until it was time to go. Hiccup packed himself clothes, boots, leather armor for his shoulders, arms, and a piece to cover his front and back. Hiccup also got himself his bedroll, two blankets, and a pillow-on top of that he had a shield and single head ax. He wasn't much to use weapons but out there on their own, he might need the protection and he did know how to use it. Hiccup made sure to pack food he and Astrid could eat such as bread and fruits. As for fish and meats-they were in a sealed transport container so it wouldn't contaminate the rest. Hiccup couldn't believe they were doing this but it was the only way to stay together, keep from killing dragons, and get to keep their own.

"There ya are son," Stoick smiled putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him over to where Gobber and the others sat. "With you about to be named a true viking, it's time you sit with the rest of us." he added, Hiccup groaned a bit as he glanced at Astrid-she gave him a look saying she was ready to go. Hiccup returned it with a slight head nod as he moved with his father towards the table. Hiccup was seated between his father and Gobber, the others smiling and talking among themselves as Hiccup slowly picked at his food. Fifteen minutes in-his father called everyone's attention to give the announcement of Hiccup winning the honor to kill his first dragon, that it would take place tomorrow morning after breakfast. Hiccup hated it-they'd be in for a real treat when Hiccup wasn't in his room tomorrow morning, or Astrid for that matter. They would be long gone and untraceable too-Hiccup had a map of the Archipelago, he'd know if they were nearing viking islands or not.

Dinner went through as usual, Hiccup stayed mostly quiet and he could tell Astrid was irritated because Snotlout was ranting and raving to her that they'd be married in two months. One or two times Astrid looked at Hiccup for help but he only responded with: it's okay, it won't matter in a few hours. That was the look he gave her, and it was the truth.

(Midnight)

Hiccup left his house after his father checked on him and then went to bed himself. Hiccup grabbed his bag of clothes, and sleeping stuff, then all the food along with his weapon and shield before sneaking out the main door silently and hurrying into the forest undetected. **(AN: start of my content.)**

Ten minutes later, Hiccup met with Astrid in a small clearing. As he approached her he could see that she was sitting on a stump with a few bags resting against it. As soon as Astrid saw Hiccup, she launched him into a hug and they shared a chaste kiss between them.

"I cant believe we are about to do this." Astrid said excitedly.

"Me neither." Hiccup responded. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes. From food to clothes to my axe. What about you?" Astrid asked.

"Same as well minus the axe. I have all my tools and extra parts for Toothless's tail. Now lets get to the cove and get off this island." Hiccup said as he grabbed his bags, Astrid copying him a moment later. They made their way to the edge of the clearing and were about to re-enter the woods when they heard a _Thunk. _A split second later, an arrow sprouted from the tree directly ahead of them.

They both spun around, Astrid grabbing her axe from he back, to see Roku standing there with another arrow notched, ready to fire.

"Well… well…well. Look at what I got here. Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson about to run away from their island, on the backs of dragons no less." Roku said with an air of dissapointment. "Oh what would the tribe say when I tell them that two of our own are siding with the dragons. You'll be lucky to get exile if they decide not to blood eagle you."

Astrid and Hiccup shared a scared glance with each other. Both were wondering how the heck Roku found out about their dragons. Astrid took a step forward prepared to attack Roku, but Roku just pulled the bowstring closer to his cheek and said, "I wouldn't do that Astrid. You both know how good my aim is. So I suggest that you stay were you are before things get bloody." Astrid froze upon hearing that, knowing what he said was true.

"Now I want to know why you would betray the village and side with the dragons?" Roku asked the two frozen teens.

Seeing no way out of their predicament, Hiccup decided to tell the truth. "Because Roku, they are not as bad as we thought they were. They are intelligent and feeling creatures. They have feelings just as we do."

Roku snorted. "Dragons don't have feelings Hiccup. They are mindless beasts that only destroy and kill Vikings with no remorse."

"You are wrong Roku. They are only trying to survive. When they raid they are just trying to get food." This time it was Astrid who spoke.

"Oh really. Then tell me why they destroy our houses and kill hundreds of us." Roku questioned.

"They are only defending themselves. We provoke them and they attack us. We have gained a friendship with our dragons that is unexplainable. We have been around them for weeks and they have not tried to harm us yet." Hiccup tried to tell his friend.

"Well that's to bad. So here how things are going to go. You two are going to take me to your dragons, I will kill them and I wont tell the tribe about your betrayals. Ok." Roku told the couple.

Hiccup stepped forward with a fierce determination in his eyes. "I wont let you" He growled at Roku.

Roku raised an eyebrow at Hiccups moxie. "You would really put your life on the line for a dragon? The same species that took your mother? The same species that made me an orphan?" Roku asked coldly, eyes narrowing and staring hiccup in the eye, searching for something.

"Yes, I will." Hiccup said fiercely, staring right back at Roku.

Roku stood there and stared straight into Hiccups eyes. For a full minute he stood there with Hiccup still having that fierce look in his eyes. Suddenly Roku smiled.

"I had to be sure." He said as he relaxed his bowstring, unnotched his arrow, and put it back in his quiver. "Alright, lets get of this rock."

Both Hiccup and Astrid stared at Roku in shock and confusion. They both glanced at each other then back at Roku. Finally Hiccup broke the silence.

"What do you mean Roku?" he said confusedly.

Instead of answering him Roku just smiled and turned to the forest and whistled a long note. A few seconds later a loud roar answered. The couple could hear the rustling of tree branches getting louder and louder with every passing second.

Then suddenly a dragon a little bigger than Toothless burst into the clearing. But not just any dragon, this dragon was a Dramillion. It was colored blue with streaks of red. One of its horns was blue while the other was red. It had a flat tail with spikes spaced around the edge. What the couple noticed as well was that it had a sadle on it with a few bags attached. They watched as the Dramillion went up to Roku and nuzzled his chin.

"Hey girl. I missed you to" Roku said as she licked his face and crooned. Roku turned to the shocked couple.

"Guys meet MY dragon, Starfire."


	4. A journey across the Archipelago

**AN: I know I don't update a lot but I hope it was worth the wait. Btw this chapter is going to not be the best worded so bear with me. Disclaimer I do NOT own HTTYD**

_"Guys meet My dragon, Starfire."  
_

Hiccup and Astrid stood their in shock. How did Roku have a dragon? _When _did he get a dragon. And how did he find a Dramillion of all dragons.

"R-Roku how do you have a dragon?" Astrid asked the black haired warrior.

"That is a story for later Astrid. Right now you two need to get to your dragons and then we need to get off Berk." Roku said as he climbed onto Starfire. "Meet me at claw-tooth rock." Then he took off into the air and headed for his destination.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before grabbing their things and bolted for the cove. While they were running they started talking about the recent events.

"How is it that Roku has a dragon? I thought we were the only ones that knew about their true nature?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"I do not know. As far as I knew, Roku was as dragon hating as the rest of Berk." Hiccup said in reply.

The couples soon reached the cove were their dragons greeted them. They started to attach their bags to their saddles and were soon up in the air headed for claw-tooth rock. Roku was waiting for them at the tip of the rocky structure. When he noticed them he took off and started flying away from Berk, soon followed by the couple.

"Alright Roku you best start explaining. How in Odin's name do you have a dragon." Astrid asked when they couldn't see Berk anymore.

Roku sighed. "Do you two remember that solo hunting trip that I went on three months ago?"

"The one were you were gone for a week and a half. How could we forget. Half of Berk volunteered to search for you. Heh I don't think I ever saw Gothi get angry at you before." Hiccup said remembering the trip.

"That's the one. But let me tell you _why _I was gone for so long. You see after about three days into the trip, I had tracked a few boar into the mountains. I was about to take a shot at them when a dragon came and tried to blast them. Since it was just the one dragon I thought I could take it down. So instead of firing at the boar I fired at the dragon. I hit it in the side of its underbelly but the arrow didn't do very much. So I switched to my sword and I was getting ready to take it head on. By now it had noticed me and it fired a blast of fire at me. I managed to doge it, but the fire hit a large part of snow, melting a big chunk of ice out of the mountain. That resulted in a small avalanche. Before I knew it I was covered in snow and I blacked out. When I came around, it was surprisingly warm. Then something started moving all around me. Then I saw a blast of flame shoot upward, melting a hole in the snow. Light poured through and I saw why I was so warm.

"I was cocooned in the dragons wings. It had saved me. As I stared up into its eyes I saw that this wasn't a vicious beast. But an intelligent gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own At that moment, I knew everything we thought we knew about dragons, was wrong. I knew then and there that I could never kill a dragon. Eventually we dug ourselves out. When we were out of the snow I turned toward the dragon. I don't know what made me do it, but I held out my hand to it. I turned my head away thinking how crazy I was, but then I felt its nose press into my palm. I turned back to it and I just KNEW that it trusted me now. We spent the best of 4 days together before I decided that I needed to return to the village. And ever since I had been sneaking away to see my dragon every few days. And that is how I met Starfire here. Aint that right girl." Roku said patting her head, and getting a soft croon in return.

"So you mean to tell me that you have had a dragon for the past three months?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I thought that I would be the only one to ever understand the dragons. But then I saw you tame a Night Fury. I hoped that you and Astrid would see what I saw in them and no longer fight them." Roku said wistfully.

"Wait, if you saw us with Toothless, why did you threaten to kill them if when we were about to leave?" Astrid asked confusedly.

"I had to be certain that this was not just a 'phase' that you were going through. I had to be sure that you were both committed to your dragons, and to their protection. I was hoping that you two would not cave in and lead me to them. And you passed my little test." Roku said admirably.

"You bastard. I thought you were going to shoot us." yelled Astrid.

"I wouldn't have done that. Hiccup knows that I would never attack him, unless he attacks me first." Roku said.

"Alright enough you two. We have to focus. We have just ran away from our familys, they will most likely send out search parties to look for us. We have to find an island that is far enough away from the other tribes, to were they will not be able to find us." Hiccup said thoughtfully.

"I think I know a good direction we can start looking. If we head south west, beyond the Bog Burglars, we can look for an island in that direction since there are no tribes there." Roku said knowingly.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go." Astrid said as she steered Stormfly in the right direction.

**_-Fly Away With Me-_**

They had flown for the past eight hours now. They found that there were strong air currents the higher up you went, so they have mostly been gliding on those whilst watching the world zoom by down below. They had passed the Bog Burglars about six hours ago. Now they were over open water and from what the map that Hiccup had, they were near the edge of the Archipelago. The last island that they saw was over 3 hours ago and was barely the size of a small mountain.

They were all getting pretty tired now. They needed to find an island soon, or their dragons might pass out from exhaustion. Hiccup looked up as the sun was rising up from the sea, and saw an island. But this island was BIG. It looked to be at least twice the size of Berk.

"Guys I see an island, and it looks to be even bigger than Berk." Hiccup said while pointing in the direction of the island on the horizon.

Astrid and Roku both looked in the direction that Hiccup was pointing at. They saw the big island getting closer and closer. As they neared the island, they noticed that it was almost identical to Berks environment, only much bigger. What stood out the most about the island was the mountain located at the center of the island. The top of the mountain was a round and flat. It was big enough to put 4 houses on with room to spare. The mountain was tall enough to where you could see every part of the island.

There was a small valley near the beach. They landed there and looked around. All they could see was wild life and some wild animals.

"So what do you guys think about this place?" Hiccup asked.

"Well this is a big island, with plenty of space for whatever we want to do. There are forests that are most likely full of animals, so we have a good food supply. And I saw a few springs , so we have fresh water. All in all, I say this is a good place to live." Roku said.

"Astrid, What about you?" Hiccup asked his girlfriend.

"I think that this is the perfect place for us to live!" Astrid said excitedly.

"Then it's settled. We will live here from now on." Hiccup said, excited about this new chapter of his life.


End file.
